What is Beauty?
by Blackheart0.o
Summary: An Engineer and You thing asked for by a friend. Please read and review!


_~Author's Note~_

_I decided to go back and write some team fortress 2 stuff since people have asked for it and the new L4D one hasn't really taken off. Hopefully some people might look at it and then come back for more, but I hope this satisfies everyone for now _

_I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2_

What is Beauty?

You sat on the outside of the base, no one was firing so you decided this was the best time to just sit back and relax. You took out a small six pack of bear, which you have been hiding for months now, and popped it open, relaxing at the sound of the fizz as you poured it into a cool glass. The moment before you took a sip, you heard the door towards the back open and you tried to hide everything so no one would harass you for it. You heard a soft "Howdy." from the hard-hatted man coming towards you. You never really did get to know him, but you figured he was nice, quiet too. You decided he was quiet enough to share a beer with and began drinking with him while he played a nice little tune on his guitar.

At this point, the six pack was gone, three to each of you. You were a pretty light drinker and started to sway back and forth, not even able to keep your balance while sitting. The Engineer put a hand on your shoulder to steady you, but he began to sway as well. He eventually tried to get up, but fell right back down on top of you. You didn't struggle to get up, and he really didn't try to get off, so you both just crashed there on the dirt, obviously not ready for the task at hand tomorrow.

You woke up to a bad headache and a loud noise buzzing in your ears. The moment you opened your eyes you saw the source of the yelling, "MAGGOT! GET UP AND GET MOVING! WE NEED TO COVER A LOT OF LAND. MOVE OUT!" Not the nicest thing to wake up to, but you didn't have the energy to complain at that point. All day it was, run here, stand on that, move over, get out of the way, capture that point, and blah blah blah the rest. You were eventually injured pretty badly and that stupid Medic was busy with the Heavy, healing him all the time and ignoring anyone else.

You were shot in the leg and tried limping back to a control point when you felt a glove on your shoulder, "Whooee, take a look at that. Let's get that fixed up." You rolled your eyes and reminded the Engineer that the Medic was "busy" taking care of Heavy and he pulled out his tool box, "Erecting a Dispenser." You didn't know what about those words made you feel weird, but it wasn't that kind of weird, it was that fuzzy feeling type of weird. You quickly shook it off when you felt the machine work its magic and the wounds on your leg healing quickly.

You thanked him and ran back out into battle, only to hear someone from the BLU team yell, "Hey, they've started building a sentry up there! Get the Engineer!" You knew that if they killed Engineer now, he wouldn't be out of respawn fast enough to return and finish his work. You slowly followed the BLU soldier who was aiming his shot. _Not on my watch. _You though, but then you let your senses leave you and you just lunged forward to grab the launcher out of his hands. You jumped up and shot down at him to completely blow him up, and also launch you sky high.

You landed with a thud right behind the Engineer with a somewhat surprised and shocked look on his face. "Geez, give me a warnin' next time y'all wanna drop in! Scared the pants off me." You went to get back up and found your legs completely shattered. Lucky for you, the day's fighting ended pretty quickly and Engineer lifted you up and carried you to the medwing, where the Medic, the lazy moron, sat there reading an old book. You were stuck in two casts and a wheelchair, meaning you were going to be out of the fights for a while.

You got a few visitors that day, one from Soldier, chastising you for using a weapon you weren't authorized for. The Sniper came and offered you some "lemonade", it smelled like lemons, but you didn't take any chances and poured it down the drain after he left. The last one was just a few flowers you knew grew around the grounds and a small piece of blueprint tied to them. There was a small poem written in white ink on it that read:

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Guns are Cool,

More Guns and You are too.

-Dell-

At first you thought the last line had something to do with computers, but the Medic told you that the Engineer's name was Dell Conagher. You sighed and smelled the flowers which had a pretty scent, despite the blood and gunpowder on some of the pedals.

You weren't supposed to be on the battlefield, but you went anyway, sitting behind the Engineer's guns for protection and always sitting by the dispensers. Those days flew by and you were getting to know Dell a lot better, you both had an interest in music, machines, and guns. What a lovely combination. The day was over and you were about to wheel yourself back to the base when Dell took a hold of the handle bars and steered you back to the place where you went for relaxation.

He pulled out his secret cache of beer and the two of you celebrated an entire week of victories. The full moon was out and you couldn't help but lean into Dell's shoulder and you saw a smile creep across his face. He then pulled a small chain with dog tags off of his neck and placed it on yours. You saw they said: DELL CONAGHER, ENGINEER. He nuzzled you neck and whispered in your ear, "I want you to be mine." You couldn't help but turn to his ear and whisper, "That means you're mine too." The two of you then shared a nice, long, and passionate kiss before staring off into the night sky to point out stars and constellations.

_~Author's Note~_

_Hope you guys liked it. The next one I'll work on is the heavy. That will be a little tougher so it might take a while. _


End file.
